warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Maggot
| faction = Infested | type = | weapon = | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = | infested = 20 | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 35 | baselevel = 1 | abilities = | specialbodyparts = | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 30 |mod_drops = }} Maggots are small Infested units that are spawned by Brood Mothers. While each individual Maggot is weak and easily killed, they are spawned in groups of four or more, and multiple Maggots can latch onto players to slowly drain shields and health while reducing their movement speed. The Tenno can spawn friendly Maggots using 's , Helminth Charger's Strain Mod Set, or throwing the glaive. Tips *Latched Maggots can be removed and/or killed by performing a quick melee attack. *Latched Maggots can be removed by rolling. **Rolling deals damage against removed Maggots, and in fact it is possible to outright kill injured Maggots in this manner. *Due to their overall fragility they are killed by most attacks, but their small size and quick movement can make it difficult for players to target them. Use AoE attacks such as the ground slam of certain melee weapons, or abilities like or to quickly dispatch Maggot swarms. *Jumping then ground slamming instantly detaches maggots and kills them. Notes *Individual Maggots can be led, but will serve no major use to the player. **Maggots spawned by Mind Controlled Brood Mothers will be allied until the power wears off or the Brood Mother is killed, in which the Maggots will be hostile again. **Allied Maggots spawned or mind controlled can obtain shields through the use of Shield Ospreys either spawned as a specter or from allied ones supplied by Corpus during Infested Invasions. *If a Maggot survives a attack, it can be executed. Bugs *The Maggot's model has been known to stretch, particularly at the legs. This is most likely due to Maggots not having a proper knockdown/jumping animation, using instead the stock animations used by other quadrupedal enemies (such as the Charger or the Feral Kubrow), which causes the limbs to move and stretch to where they would approximately be. **This can also occur when stunned by . Subsequently, Silence will prevent maggots from latching onto the player unless they physically attempt to touch them. **Gara's passive stun can also cause the model to warp. *Under high packet loss or ping, Latched Maggots have a chance to catapult players in an apparent random direction at extremely high speed or alternatively fall off the map. Media Tick_on_cat_butt.png|Maggot on the player Warframe1483.jpg|Maggot codex maggots.jpg|A swarm of Maggots spawned when a Brood Mother is killed Broodmother2.jpg|Maggots on Decoy, after being spawned by the Brood Mother Patch History *Fixed maggots potentially being created out of bounds when spawned by the death of a Brood Mother. *Pathocyst added. *Fixed Strain Consume maggots auto-Reviving players if they are downed. *Fixed Strain Mod Maggots Energy color persisting as default. *Fixed Maggots from Strain Mods/Nidus not using the proper emissive colors. *Fixed recasting Nidus’ Ravenous in new a location not properly recalculating Maggot explosions. *Strain Mod set added. *Fixed Nyx's Mind Control causing Brood Mother Maggots to attack enemies after Mind Control ends. *Saryn's Molt now removes Brood Mother Maggots *Fixed Infested Maggots latching on to invisible targets, or targets that are too far away from their leap. *Fixed Infested Brood Mother Maggots not detaching from Limbo once he enters the Rift. *Fixed an issue where Brood Mother Maggots stayed on players that enter Limbo's Rift. *Introduced. }} See also *Brood Mother, the Infested that spawns this unit. de:Made es:Larva fr:Larve Category:Infested Category:Update 15